


In Another World - 24

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World - 24

“允浩让我觉得很有负担。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“允浩他呀......偶尔，不把我当男人看呐。”  
金在中此话一出，演播室的观众席就炸成了一锅粥。  
郑允浩感觉到摄像机正对准了他的脸拍特写，但大脑一片空白，完全无法做出得体的回应，连表情都僵硬住了。  
幸亏节目主持人反应快，迅速跳起来试图控制住尖叫的女观众们：“禁止想象！”  
郑允浩这才回过神来，局促地重复着主持人地话：“禁止想象。”  
最后还是出动了现场导演才平息了台上的尴尬和台下的骚动，让这次T-line机组的访谈节目草草结束。  
而罪魁祸首——副机长金在中——始终在一旁捂着嘴，娇羞又张狂地笑。  
郑允浩发现，金在中最近变了。  
从前那个乖巧、文静的孩子，不管是在工作中还是生活里，总是默默地在他身边，配合他，严谨地完成团队或公司安排的动作和发言。  
但现在的金在中，好像进入了青春期的叛逆少女，会在公开场合肆无忌惮地发言，连“我是女人中的女人”、“我和允浩结婚了”这种话都敢说出来，更胆大妄为地在直播节目里牵手拥抱。他不时流露出诱人媚态，仿佛一朵怒放的玫瑰迎风招摇。  
而私下里，金在中却会为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事和郑允浩激烈地争吵，叫骂，摔东西，毁掉一切温柔和美好。  
然后他们会干到床上去，激烈地、痴缠地、声嘶力竭地。  
郑允浩知道原因。这是金在中的反抗，反抗公司和家庭的压榨和控制，反抗命运。  
就是因为知道原因，所以更心疼他，才会用眼神回应他的勾引，在大庭广众之下张开双臂迎接扑入怀里的他，在一次又一次的争吵中让着他。  
当然，有时候郑允浩也会失了分寸。百兽之王面前岂容一只小猫造次。  
于是猛虎出柙，将猎物按在身下，摆弄出绽开的姿态，捆绑、撕咬；蛟龙入海，夯进湿濡顺迎的祭品，贯穿、搅动，留下红色和白色的痕迹；大鹏冲天，啄住猎物直上云霄，直至失声、失神、失禁。  
他霸道地统治他，逼他崩溃，再将他囚禁在怀里。  
因此当郑允浩感到怀里一空，便从睡梦中惊醒过来，通过打开的阳台门，看到了金在中的背影。  
冷漠的月光下，金在中只披了一条浴巾，双臂抱膝坐在阳台的躺椅上，叼着一支烟却没在吸，眼神呆呆地望着夜空，不知道在想什么。  
金在中最近总是这样，眼神迷茫地向着天空发呆。  
郑允浩走过去，抽走了金在中的烟，吸了一大口，然后掰过他的下巴把烟哺喂进他的嘴里。  
金在中被猛地呛了一下，咳嗽不止，眼角泌出泪水，唇舌却在感受到郑允浩的舌头探入时自觉自发地吸吮上去，缠绕着津液交换。  
一吻作罢，郑允浩俯视着金在中眼中的泪、脸上的欲和他周身遍布的红紫印子，确认了他还在他怀里，没有随着那月亮飘走。  
他捧起他的手腕，舔舐着那里红肿的勒痕。“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”他的声音还是哑的。  
“其他地方呢？”他又舔过他的手肘、膝盖和脚踝上的红痕。  
而他只是摇头。  
郑允浩俯身上前啄吻着日渐丰盈的胸乳，抚慰白皙皮肤上密布的红紫吻痕和牙印。当炽热的鼻息喷到胸口上破了皮的小红豆时，金在中忍不住低叫了一声。  
郑允浩一下子自责不已。他的确失控了，急切地将白日里被爱人挑逗出的狂野幻想一一付诸现实，忘乎所以得失了轻重。除了胸前和下腹，他知道在那浴巾覆盖下的纤细腰背和紧致臀腿上，还有更多青红紫白各种色彩错落的印痕，就连最细腻敏感的大腿根内侧也没能被放过。  
这些痕迹不仅代表着极乐快感，也给郑允浩带来了安全感。  
他们曾是彼此最坚实的依靠，互相给予了无限的勇气和希望，向着共同的目的地并肩飞行，不惧遥远，无畏风雨。可如今金在中却好像登上了另一个航班，即将与郑允浩逆向起飞。  
这个预感让郑允浩焦虑不安。于是领带、毛巾、电话线，他利用手边的一切东西将金在中绑住，让他无法离开他身边。  
而且他知道，金在中也喜欢这样。他雌伏在自己胯间，扭着腰臀求欢，顺从地承受一切痛并快乐，甚至哭喊着祈求更多。他也需要这样的捆缚和强制，以证明他们是最贴近彼此的需求和幻想的两个人。  
可这些都远远不够。特别是当郑允浩发现，在金在中抬头望向夜空的眼眸里，曾经深刻的自己的身影如今变得模糊了。  
郑允浩急迫地把金在中翻过身去，让他背对着夜空跪在躺椅上，一手蒙住他的眼睛，一手抓过他的臀瓣插入他的身体，就着还残留在红肿洞口里的乳白体液，再一次将他钉在自己身下。  
这样，他的眼里没有天空，身体里却有他。他的心里也就只有他了吧。  
金在中的眼里、身体里和心里早已被郑允浩灌满，随着滚烫浊液湿了一地。可他的脑海里却回荡着一个声音，叫“自由”。  
那个声音问他：“你明明有翅膀，为什么不飞翔？”  
他答道：“因为我飞不出这牢笼。”  
“什么是牢笼？”  
公司的合同？可以通过法律手段解决。家人的寄托？可以加倍挣钱回报他们。  
那允浩呢？  
金在中爱着郑允浩。他是他一生中最爱的人，爱到甘愿被周围人利用。  
他们知道他不会离开郑允浩，于是把最苦最累的任务派给T-line的机长，迫使他自愿付出免费劳力协助他的leader度过难关。  
他们明明颁布了“恋爱禁令”，但是却对他们在公共场合的出格言行视而不见，变相地鼓励他们，为的不过是通过T-line扩大宣传炒热话题，夹带为公司的其他团队做广告。  
这些算计，金在中都看在眼里，时常为T-line遭受到的不公正待遇愤愤不平。可是他也理解郑云浩的苦衷，也心疼他的痛苦，也不愿伤害东神，也爱惜这个给过他成长和荣誉的地方。  
他可以忘掉天空的美好，可以吞下所有的委屈，可以忍受暗箭和冷枪，只要有郑允浩就足够了。只要他和他在一起。  
“在一起就足够了吗？”那个声音再问，“那如果有一天他选择离开你？你又该怎么办？”  
金在中面对空荡荡的宿舍，无法回答。  
大佬们把郑允浩叫出去应酬了，而且指定金在中留在宿舍。  
他们会聊什么？开辟航线还是扎根机场？欧洲还是美国？这次又要把他派出去多久？  
还是他们会聊生活？会问他和他的关系吗？还是会逼他分手？或者直接安排女人与他见面？  
允浩会妥协吗？会心动吗？会不会有一天牵着别人的手来到自己面前，说他要结婚了？  
到时候一无所有自己还能留住他吗？而连他都失去了的自己还能活下去吗？  
为了这个独自伤心的未来而放弃眼前触手可及的自由，值得吗？  
脑海中的声音不断地问着，而金在中在被它逼疯之前冲进了酒吧。  
等郑允浩结束了应酬找到他的时候，金在中已经喝得烂醉如泥。  
郑允浩连拖带拽勉强把人弄出了酒吧。金在中一屁股坐在路旁的台阶上，死活不起来。  
“在在，很晚了，我们回去吧。”一晚上与大佬们的周旋让郑允浩烦躁不已，此刻还要压着怒火，和颜悦色地和小醉鬼讲道理。  
但是醉鬼没有道理可讲。不管郑允浩怎么哄，金在中都始终低着头沉默。  
郑允浩疲惫地叹了口气，想起刚才李秀满的话。  
“你要是真的那么喜欢他，大不了公司给他买个房子，工资照发，让他给你当个情人。只要他不吵不闹，不影响公司和你个人的发展，我们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”  
怎么可能？且不说以金在中的性格绝不会接受郑允浩一边金屋藏娇一边娶妻生子，郑允浩自己也无法允许金在中遭受这样的折辱。  
可是还能怎么办？郑允浩面对长桌对面一排老头子们，深知继续这样下去只有死路一条。  
“这是我们最后的妥协。”郑允浩的负隅顽抗和一筹莫展，李秀满看得清楚。“如果你执迷不悔，那别怪我赶尽杀绝。”  
听到郑允浩的叹气声，金在中抬起头来，轻声但肯定地说：“允呐，吻我。”  
郑允浩一愣，下意识地看向周围。虽然已是凌晨，但对于不夜城来说，街上还是熙熙攘攘人头攒动。这样的场景，实在不适合接吻。万一被认识的人拍下来，郑允浩没有信心能把消息拦截下来。他自己无所谓，但是他决不允许任何人伤害金在中。  
“看吧，这就是你和我之间，跨不过的墙。”  
金在中知道，外面有多危险郑允浩就有多努力地建起一堵墙把他保护起来。  
其实他不怕危险，他也想要保护郑允浩。可是这堵墙太高了，遥不可及更无法跨越，让他就算付出生命也无法换取与郑允浩并肩前行的命运。  
金在中的眼睛红红的，不知是被酒、眼泪还是绝望染红的。那双眼睛，郑允浩在第一次见到的时候曾经以为是钻石，如今却蒙了尘，把他的心彻底击碎。  
“我们分……”  
话未说完，金在中只觉眼前突然一黑，然后就被温热的气息和吻包裹住。  
在郑允浩用夹克撑起的渺小世界里，两个人立下誓约并以吻封缄。  
死就死吧，去他的命运。


End file.
